


Marbles

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daycare worker Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Idol Manager Yoon Jeonghan, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, Kidfic, M/M, Single Parents, booseoksoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: At the end of his day, he picks up his bright sunshine Chan up from school, he doesn't expect the really attractive daycare worker to approach him.Idol Manager! Jeonghan & Daycare worker! Seungcheol AU
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. regular

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to write baby chan & father jeonghan also i had this plot in mind rather than finishing my other ones haha

The moon was slowly rising as the sun was dipping into the sky. Making it a orangeish-pink color. You could even see the light outline of the moon if you looked very hard. Jeonghan enjoyed moments like these, the quietness of the car that he drove to the daycare. Yes he had a kid, and yes he loved Chan very dearly, but he felt bad that Chan spends a lot of his life at the daycare. 

But it's okay, since he leaves work early enough so nobody's working overtime to take care of Chan. Or that's what he thinks that is. His eyelids felt like they were twenty pounds each. But he couldn't sleep, not yet anyways, Chan had to sleep first. 

Jeonghan parked in the daycare's driveway and saw the lights still on, only one car was left, this is the first time he noticed this. Maybe all the parents took their kids home early? Jeonghan slipped out of the driver's seat, closing the door and locking it. He walked towards the comforting light of the daycare as he spotted his little boy. He was with one of the daycare workers that are still there. Jeonghan couldn't help but smile as he walked in. 

Chan's eyes glittered as he gasped, "Dada!" His little legs stumbled as he ran towards his father. Chan pouted as the worker approached the tired father. "Hey Mister Yoon? Can I talk with you?" Jeonghan couldn't see why not. It was still only 10:00PM. "Yeah sure." He was sat down on the little stools by the worker. "Nice to meet you, I'm Choi Seungcheol." The guy was really attractive, he was probably taken but Jeonghan liked that his kid was taken care of by him. He seemed to be really optimistic and Chan is that type of kid.

"Yoon Jeonghan." Jeonghan let his hand out as the other's hand went out, holding his own and shaking it. "So I would like to talk about the little sunshine." Seungcheol smiled at the mention of Chan. He loved kids very much, but he loved this kid to the end of the Earth. Sometimes he'd been sitting alone and quiet and other times rowdy with the other kids and screaming and giggling. Chan crawled all over his father's legs, lifting himself up and sitting in Jeonghan's lap. 

Giggling and out of breath, Chan smiled and waved at Seungcheol. "Cheollie!" He let out another giggle and Jeonghan got distracted, bouncing his legs up and down so the kid would be distracted. Seungcheol couldn't blame the dad for being distracted. "Hi Channie!" Seungcheol waved and responded in a soft tone. 

"Anyways, Jeonghan, can I call you that? I think we're the same age because Chan kept telling me how it was your birthday twenty-seven days before Halloween and how you were about to turn twenty-five." Seungcheol chuckled lightly, Jeonghan's tired eyes opened to see Seungcheol's wide eyes, staring back at him. He flushed a light pink. "Yeah you can call me Jeonghan, and what about Chan?" Jeonghan wanted to go home at the end of the day.   
  


"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry if this comes off as rude, but is there a chance that you can come earlier to pick him up? As you can see," Seungcheol gestured to the empty daycare, "I'm just alone with Channie and my job should be over at 9:40PM, but it's fine if you can't! I'll just need a way to get home early with Chan. Or maybe someone can pick him up?" Seungcheol suggested.

Jeonghan had someone in mind, Joshua, but who was he kidding? He works the same exact job as him. So maybe that won't go well. "Are you single? Like do you have a significant other?" Jeonghan was curious for himself, but he was also curious because Seungcheol could take Chan to Jeonghan's job, but he doesn't want to disrupt anything Seungcheol has.

"That's an inappropriate matter Jeonghan." Seungcheol looked like he was blushing, which Jeonghan found adorable. "But yes I'm single." He mentioned, his eyebrows in a slight furrow, not sure if Jeonghan was about to ask him out. "Are you free to take Chan to my workplace after the daycare technically closes?" Chan played with his father's fingers, giggling as he pulled them apart and pushed them back together. His sparkly eyes directed towards Jeonghan. Those eyes that he loved. It was from his past lover that up and left him. 

They threatened that if Jeonghan didn't put the baby in adoption, that they would break up with him. Jeonghan thought it was a joke, he had a five year relationship with them. But they were serious, and Jeonghan wasn't about to abandon his own kid for love. Even if it was his own heart that was lonely, he wasn't about to make Chan's life lonely and possibly the worst. 

Seungcheol nodded, "Of course! But, doesn't Chan have a mother? Sorry mentioning it, but Chan asked 'Why don't I have a mother?' And I just got curious." Jeonghan tilted his head down, frowning slightly at the tides of memories that wash upon himself. But then he just focused on his little one's eyes. How his giggle made Jeonghan's day and how his eyes fluttered and shimmered like his mother's. Jeonghan couldn't help but love his son. He wasn't that angry at the mother either. He just wanted peace in the kid's life when he came to be.

"Oh, she left when he was born." Jeonghan caressed Chan's soft little cheek. Seungcheol's mouth formed into an 'o'. "Oh I'm so sorry Jeonghan I didn't mean to-" Jeonghan cut off the apologies early, "It's fine Seungcheol, it doesn't affect me anymore. But thank you for being able to take care of Chan." He squished his kid's cheeks together as Chan frowned. "Dada! My cheekies are messy now!" He whined as Jeonghan laughed. He heard another sweet giggle that wasn't from Chan. 

"Have a nice night Jeonghan, here's my number so you can text me where you work so I can drop off Chan." Seungcheol gave Jeonghan his number and he grabbed his bag, turning off the lights of the daycare and ready to go. Jeonghan picked up Chan and his mini dinosaur backpack and left the daycare and into the car.

He drove away as in the distance, Seungcheol was waving and then he went into his white car. So he's single, Jeonghan thought. "Dada!" Chan cheered from his baby seat, his hands fiddling with a bag that Jeonghan couldn't see in the dark. He hummed the tune to twinkle twinkle little star so Chan could take a mini nap. 

As they arrived at the apartment, Chan rushed in and to the shoe rack as he exclaimed. "Dada! Cheollie taught me how to tie my shoes!" Chan said in a little lisp. Jeonghan loved it. He cooed, "Aww, he did? That's good my baby." He squished Chan's cheeks as he whined again. He bent down to tie his shoes to show off to Jeonghan. "Look!" He pulled at his dad's pant leg. Jeonghan saw and laughed. He couldn't help but smile at Chan's tying the knots.

It was just a small tie like a mini bunny. Cute. Jeonghan then helped untie the knotted mess of the shoelaces and placed Chan's shoes on the rack. Jeonghan was heading towards his bed as Chan gasped, "Come watch Pocoyo with me da!" He giggled and tugged on his sleeve. His puppy eyes are tempting Jeonghan. He had to give into Chan anyways, he's his sunshine. Chan repeated his words pleadingly, his little lips into a pout. He couldn't resist his baby. 

Jeonghan laid on the couch as Chan tumbled to the couch, gripping and jumping to get on. Jeonghan lifted him up and placed him on his lap. "Dada! Pocoyo! He funny." Jeonghan nodded. A smile plastered on his face because of his son's little giggles he let out. Sleep kept tempting him now, his eyelids lifted barely to see Chan's face in a pout and focused on the TV. Jeonghan threw his head back and closed his eyes. He needed sleep, but there were so many things to do. Maybe he'll close his eyes for a second.

Chan cheered when Pocoyo's intro started again for the third time that night. Since Jeonghan was asleep, Chan could do anything! He stretched his little arms and poked Jeonghan's mouth. "Dada open." Jeonghan's mouth slightly opened as Chan giggled. He leaned over, gripping onto Jeonghan's knees as he grabbed the bag of marbles. The marbles were kept in a net like bag. He placed it inside of Jeonghan's mouth. He thought about it, 'What if dada eats? Bad.' He shook his head and put the bag of marbles back on the table. 

His little brain remembered when Jeonghan would turn off all electronics when he wasn't using it. So he grabbed the remote next to him and tried his best to visually remember which button. He pressed the ON button, the TV went black. Chan then put his little hands on Jeonghan's chest and cuddled into his dad's chest. 

"Sleep well dada." He whispered. 


	2. rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan had woken up from his supposed nap, it making him have twenty minutes to get to work and drop off Chan. This schedule wouldn't work well.

The slight snores of Jeonghan and Chan filled the apartment, it was 6:40AM, he had twenty minutes to drive Chan to daycare and get to work. The snores continued until Jeonghan's eyes snapped open. He sat up, his confused face evident as he looked down at the weight on his chest. Jeonghan smiled, it was Chan, his little hands clung onto his shirt, his face peaceful. 

The chirping of the birds coaxed him back into sleeping until Jeonghan looked at the clock. Shit. He picked the sleeping boy up and ran to the bathroom. "Huh? Da?" Chan woke up in his dad's arms, looking up with misty eyes from his dream daze. 

Jeonghan set Chan down on the dinosaur stool and stretched his long limbs, picking up his purple toothbrush and Chan's green toothbrush, he put a dollop of toothpaste on each brush and handed it to Chan. Filling the cup with water and putting it in his mouth, swishing it around and the spitting it around. Chan gazed up at his dad with admiration as he copied his dad, but spitting onto the mirror by accident. "Chan!"

Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh, Chan's eyes widened and tears filled them. "No baby it's okay! Don't cry! See da is laughing!" Jeonghan squished Chan's cheeks. "We need to hurry." He reminded Chan as they both started to brush their teeth. Jeonghan had to brush his teeth without laughing because Chan believed that singing the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song is the same amount of time as brushing your teeth. He had to brush his teeth while his adorable son was belting even though he was brushing his teeth. Jeonghan didn't believe him obviously.

After they spat out the toothpaste and swished the water in their mouths to clean the rest of the toothpaste. Jeonghan rubbed his large hand on Chan's small face to wash it, patting his face with a towel. Jeonghan then put moisturizer on Chan's face, making sure it's a thin layer. 

He saw that they fifteen minutes. Jeonghan panicked, grabbing Chan, making sure he went to the restroom and then he put on his diaper, which Chan whined. Even if Chan is potty trained, you wouldn't know what would happen sometimes. Jeonghan yanked clothes from the hangers and put on his black skinny jeans. He gave Chan his jean overalls and his cotton tee shirt. "Let's hurry Channie baby." Jeonghan opened the overalls so Chan could fit one leg into the other. He handed Chan his cotton tee shirt as Chan fit the shirt over his head and wore it. 

Jeonghan grinned once he saw Chan smiling brightly in his pink bunny shirt. He got it for Chan on his birthday. He planned Chan's birthday at the daycare with Joshua at their house, he invited Chan's friends. Jeonghan thought he outdid himself because all the balloons, plates, and even toys were dinosaurs. Chan was in love with it, and that's all that mattered. Jeonghan was the bunny and Chan was the dinosaur that he oh so loved to be. 

Jeonghan held Chan still as he messily brushed his hair, Chan giggling. He thought of the idol group he has to manage. Sometimes he has to fix their hair as well if it's out of place. Then he has to control one from murdering the other two. Chan made grabby hands towards the light green beret, it had dinosaurs on it. It matched his light green overalls and white cotton shirt with pink bunnies on it. 

Chan grabbed his white sneakers and stretches his toes, he was just wearing mismatched pink and white socks that reached to the middle of his shins. Chan looked up to see his dad and reached his hands up. He opened and closed his hands, "Da." He giggled as he wanted to be picked up. Jeonghan got the message as he picked up his son, Chan clung to him and played with his long strands of hair in his face. He had jet black hair with long bangs in the front, he was planning of cutting it short. 

He ran with Chan in his arms, speeding a little bit on the road. But not to the point where the cops would notice, he had five minutes. Jeonghan parked at the Sunny Smiles Up Daycare and walked Chan to the entrance. They held hands, his son's tiny hands in his larger ones. The ring of the daycare door as Seungcheol, the only worker Jeonghan could identify, lifted his head. "Hey Jeonghan! Hi Channieee" Chan giggled and let go of Jeonghan's hand, running towards Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol picking the little one up and spinning him around. "Is Gyu here today Cheollie?" Chan asked, a pout appearing, it seemed to be Chan's new habit. Jeonghan could stand here all day and watch his son play, but reality had other plans. "Yes! He'll just be coming late because he's coming back from a vacation, isn't that cool?" Seungcheol cooed and pinched Chan's cheek. "Ahhh," Chan whined, "You're becoming just like my da, he always does that!" Seungcheol laughed, "Well your cheeks are so squish!" 

Jeonghan was running late on time, but he opened his arms, "Chan-ah! Hug da one more time before he leaves!" Chan gasped and hopped out of Seungcheol's arms, struggle running to Jeonghan and hugging his legs. "Don't go!" Chan frowned. "Baby I have to, I need money to make us live good," Jeonghan reasoned, picking his son up in his arms and hugging him, kissing his forehead and placing him down. "Well go play well okay?" Chan nodded, his eyes glittered as he ran back to Seungcheol. This kid has so much energy. Seungcheol picked Jeonghan's son up and carried him in his arms. "Don't forget to send me the location Jeonghan" 

"Right." Jeonghan waved at the pair and ran to his car, driving to work. He parked and ran into the company building. SVT Entertainment, the company where the legendary trio BooSeokSoon are under. Which Jeonghan manages, it was a lot more than he expected, to say the least. 

Joshua waited by the door as he saw Jeonghan out of breath, walking to the door hunched over. "The day hasn't even started yet and you're tired? We're gonna have fun today Han." Joshua laughed, Jeonghan glaring at him. "I woke up late and had to drive Chan to the daycare, I don't think the schedules going to work anymore." Joshua's smile soon became serious, it was always serious with Chan. Joshua basically helped Jeonghan raise Chan from the moment he was born.

He didn't understand why Jeonghan wasn't angry at his ex for abandoning her own child. But Joshua hasn't seen Jeonghan struggle that much before, the blank look in his eyes whenever Chan slept and he had time alone just made Joshua promise to not let people hurt his best friend ever again. Chan was Jeonghan's sunshine, and Joshua was so happy because of that. Chan brought him light again, the light in his eyes were resurrected. 

"Do you need my parents to help you take Chan for the day while we work? I'm sure they don't mind since they helped you raise Chan." Joshua suggested. "No I'm okay Joshuji, Seungcheol's going to drop Chan off at the Music Show so I can look after my sunshine. I'm sure he'll be distracted by the idols." Jeonghan explained, Joshua wiggled his eyebrows. "Who's Seungcheol?" Jeonghan blushed, "Stop it you!" He laughed. 

"Come on!" Jihoon's voice was heard from the hall. Joshua and Jeonghan headed towards the lounge area. Soonyoung was sprawled all over the couch sleeping in an awkward position where his legs were down and touching the floor while Seungkwan sat next to him. 

The promotions for Just Do It were just starting but it was already a huge success. A few hours later, they all were sent to the Music Show to rehearse and sound check. Seungkwan and Soonyoung ran around, bickering. Jeonghan just stood there, behind the stage, he face-palmed himself. These two were about to give him the headache of his life until Seokmin approached him and Joshua. "Hi Jeonghan hyung!" He bowed as Jeonghan bowed back, "No need to bow Seokmin! You guys are doing so well for promotions." He complimented as Seokmin got flustered, nodding and mumbling as he started to talk to Joshua.

Jeonghan swore that whenever Seokmin talked or saw Joshua, his eyes would sparkle like the Milky Way or glitter. Like shooting stars were always in front of him. Oh! Seungcheol! Jeonghan forgot as he opened the contact he saved as Seungcheol but never texted. 

"This is where you should drop Chan off Seungcheol, xxxxxx" 

"And thank you much again" He typed and pressed sent. The message soon to pop up as read. 

"yourez welcomesdsdfs" Seungcheol responded, "im so sorru gyu nd chans are in my armsd" 

Jeonghan laughed, imagining Chan and Mingyu being in Seungcheol's arms while he tried to text him. He only heard of Mingyu through Chan's storytelling. Of how Mingyu was this child model but he was a big puppy in reality. Also that he loved to play with Mingyu because he gets pouty, and he's really tall. 

"It's okay 👌🏼" Jeonghan sent the text with an emoji. 


	3. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan gives Seungcheol the location, then he finds out something about Seungcheol.

"We're here." Seungcheol texts, Jeonghan rushing outside of the Music Show building. Meeting Seungcheol outside. 

"Thank you so much Seungcheol." Jeonghan bowed, Chan reaching for his dad in Seungcheol's arms as Seungcheol placed him down, holding another kid by the hand. 

"Oh, and who's this?" Jeonghan asked, crouching down, Chan giggled. "This is Gyugyuu!" He smiled, grabbing the taller boy from behind Seungcheol. "Say hi to my da!" Chan grinned at the other boy. 

Mingyu bowed, "Hi Mister Chan's dad" He shyly said, Chan hugging him. "I see you later Gyugyu! Ask your mommy if you can hang out at my house one day!" He pleaded, holding Mingyu's hand then letting go, waving. "Bye Cheollie!" He waved excessively. Jeonghan bowed, taking Chan in his arms then turned around, walking towards the Music Show building.

Seungcheol said, "Wait Jeonghan." Jeonghan paused his steps, turning around. "Yes?" He was curious to why Seungcheol stopped him. "Do you work here?" He asked, Mingyu holding his hand next to him. His eyes were droopy, he seemed tired, Chan must've worn him out. Jeonghan couldn't help but smile at the thought. 

"Not really, this is just part of my job schedule." He shrugged, Seungcheol's eyes lit up. "If you don't mind me asking, what company?" Jeonghan smirked, the smile Seungcheol had was adorable, it was a very gummy smile. His eyes crinkled up. "SVT entertainment." He whispered since nobody is supposed to know. 

Seungcheol gasped, "Really? The company of BooSeokSoon!" Jeonghan nodded slowly, not knowing where Seungcheol was going with this, but he seemed to be vibrating at the rate it could break glass. "Uhm, Jeonghan can you. Uhm. Send me one of their signed albums? I never have time to buy one of their albums and I want to so bad, just I have a job to do and like-" Seungcheol was cut off by Jeonghan. 

"No need to ramble Cheol, I manage them. I'm pretty sure they'll just sign an album just for you." Jeonghan winked, poking Seungcheol's nose. He swore he saw Seungcheol's cheeks go a cute shade of pink. "It's the least I can do for you taking care of this sunshine." Jeonghan fluffed Chan's hair. Which to when the little boy started to whine. "Daaaaaa" He whined, looking up at his dad.

"Sorry Channie, it's just so soft I want to touch! I'll wash it when we get home." He told his baby. "Okay da." He wiggled in his arms. Going to wave at Seungcheol. "Bye bye Cheollie!" He gave a huge smile. 

Jeonghan waved, "On the weekend text me." He winked again, Seungcheol nodding and holding Mingyu's hand, the poor boy was about to sleep while standing. "Let's go, they're probably waiting Gyu." He spoke softly to the half-asleep boy. Leading him towards a black car, it seemed fancy, the driver opened the door and made sure Mingyu got in before driving off. 

Jeonghan rushed with Chan in his arms into the Music Show building. Other groups were performing. Joshua's voice was the first thing he heard. "Channie!" He cooed at the baby in his arms. "Did you miss Uncle? Uncle Shua is here!"

Chan cheered, nodding as Joshua stole Jeonghan's child from him and ran closer to the stage, letting Chan get absorbed into the dances, music, and singing. Chan danced along, well not really, he just moved side to side, cheering. He was pretty sure that the idols next to him were cooing at his baby. Because they kept pointing at Joshua and Chan. 

When BooSeokSoon's time was close, Joshua got back, handing Jeonghan his child and heading backstage. Jeonghan followed with the baby in his arms. Chan cheered, "BuSukSun!" He giggled as Jeonghan and Joshua headed to the idols that they managed. "Everyone good?" Joshua made sure that Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Seungkwan were good. 

Soonyoung heard Chan's baby voice cheer and turned around. "Ohhh! Hi there! Is this the Chan I heard about?" Jeonghan nodded, grinning. Chan giggled reaching out for Soonyoung's hair. "Oh don't touch that baby!" Jeonghan grabbed his small arms and held them down. Soonyoung grinned and squished Chan's cheeks. Seungkwan cupped Chan's face, cooing before Seokmin poked Chan's cheeks. They all headed outside to the stage. 

Jeonghan and Joshua stayed inside, watching the screen intently as they heard a "Introducing, BooSeokSoon." Chan cheered and moved his arms around. 

"Busuksun!" He screamed, Seungkwan grinning immediately at Jeonghan's son and dancing. Chan imitated the trio's moves. Jeonghan recorded him dancing up close to the stage with Joshua. He chuckled, sending it to Seungcheol. 

"Look at Chan!"

"Aww Chan's so cute! Is that BooSeokSoon I hear? I wish I was there 😔" Seungcheol replied pretty quickly.

"I can get you front row if you want, it's the least I can do" Jeonghan suggested.

"No it's okay Jeonghan, but thank you!"

"Well maybe a signed album by Soonyoung? But if not its okayy!" Seungcheol responded twice.

Jeonghan put a thumbs up on his text. Putting his phone up, the performance was almost over. Jeonghan grabbed Chan, waiting for Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Seokmin to finish, walking backstage. "Hey can you guys sign this real quick? This is for Seungcheol" He smiled, Seungkwan letting out an "Ooh" and Seokmin tagging along. Soonyoung drew a hamster on the album once he signed, Seungkwan drew a heart, and Seokmin drew some sparkles. "Thank you guys" He thanked the idols and went out to the venue.

Jeonghan made sure that no saesangs were outside of the venue to where the carpark was. Nodding to the members as they crossed quietly. Going into the van to their dorm.

Jeonghan and Joshua, with Chan in his arms now since Chan wanted him to hold him, were heading to the car. Jeonghan ordered a taxi around for Joshua. "Bye Uncle Shua!" Chan screamed, waving as Joshua went into the apartment office. 

The driver dropped Jeonghan and Chan off at the apartment. Chan running with his back on and his marbles in his hand, which Jeonghan had no idea he brought with him. He ran to the elevator. "Da!" Jeonghan quickly scooped him up into his arms, heading towards the apartment door. Chan giggled, tapping the door as Jeonghan opened it, letting Chan take off his shoes as he took off his own.

He got ready for bed. Brushing his and Chan's teeth as he placed the BooSeokSoon album, he had listened to all the songs on the album. Jeonghan placed Chan in his little bed, turning on the star projector and sang Twinkle Twinkle Litter Star. Chan fell fast asleep. And so with that, Jeonghan went to his own room and closed his eyes, his lids felt like they were hundreds of pounds.

After an hour of good, beauty sleep, Jeonghan felt the mattress dip. He stirred awake from the depths of sleep. He felt a tug on his shirt, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a bird's eye view of his son. Up in his face. "What darling?" He hummed, Chan's big eyes curling around the edges. "Me bad dream Da." He whined.

Jeonghan let Chan play with his hands, pulling them apart and pushing them back together. He spooned his son so he could be coaxed to sleep. Chan soon stopped, sleeping again, Jeonghan then closed his eyes. 

The sweet delight of dreams came to him. A boy was crouched in flowers, sobbing in black clothes. He had similar hair to Jeonghan, which probably was him. The boy was choked up, he walked closer to see what the boy was crying about. He saw a grave, his name and plus his ex's name was on it. With a bunch of white roses around it.

"Jeonghan!" A sweet giggle was coming from behind him, he looked and saw a figure with Chan. He held Chan by the hand and smiled, a gummy smile. Chan ran towards him and hugged his dad's back. "Channie loves youu lots"


	4. dino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is supposedly a big boy now, so he's not a baby. Or that's what he tells Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of stressed cause of pledis, but it's alright <3

Jeonghan woke up, the usual, he groaned as he sat up. Seeing his son's little sleeping body clung to him made his eyes soften. He stood up, brushing his teeth already and shoving his feet into his slippers and sliding across the wood floor to make totally minimal sound. 

He headed to the kitchen where he turned on the lights, looking in the pantry, he was thinking, this was a good day, what should he make for Chan? Jeonghan hummed as he closed the pantry door and strided towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing the carton of eggs and butter. 

He decided to make heart shaped eggs in a basket. Jeonghan grabbed a knife and a loaf of bread, setting it on the table, he grabbed the top slice of newly opened bread and set it aside since it was mostly crust. Like the great dad he was, he carved the heart in the slice of bread. It didn't look good, but it didn't look absolutely horrendous. And he was proud of that.

Jeonghan grabbed a non-stick frying pan and set it on the stove, turning the stove to high heat. He then sliced a thin slice of the slippery butter and placed it in the pan, grabbing chopsticks to move the butter around as it sizzled. Jeonghan found it to be easily to do that this way other than using a spoon which just mushes the butter together. 

After a while, the butter soon sizzled up, he turned to grab two heart slices of bread and lay them on the pan. He couldn't help but be surprised at his amazing cooking. It wasn't Jeonghan's worse dish, and he was happy because of that. He grabbed the instant rice, pouring water into the bowl and microwaving it. 

Chan would have cereal for breakfast, and eggs in a basket and rice for lunch. Jeonghan pushed open the cart of eggs, grabbing two and cracking them on the pan. He poured the egg whites and egg yolks into the heart shaped space meant for the eggs. They cooked excellently as he flipped the pieces of toast over. 

Then the microwave started to beep and annoy Jeonghan immensely. He opened it, grabbing the rice and going to put it in Chan's dinosaur container. The eggs in a basket were soon finished, he packed the main dish in the container as he put fruit in the container next to the eggs in a basket. 

"Daa?" He heard a small voice echo from the hallway as tiny footsteps padded towards him. 

"Channie darling!" He cheered as Chan pouted, "Sleepy." He slurred his words in his state of drowsiness. Jeonghan chuckled at the sleepy boy as he laid on the couch. "Your special chocolate cereal will be served soon Channie!" He announced and his son's eyes widened as he say up, smiling. 

Jeonghan packed all the containers into Chan's lunch box as he grabbed another bowl for his cereal. He grabbed the box for cocoa puffs and poured the cereal into the bowl, only a little bit since Chan is still little. He dumped the milk slowly into the bowl and grabbed a cute dinosaur themed spoon. 

He headed towards his baby and placed the bowl in front of him. Chan sat up and grinning, Jeonghan ruffled his hair, then smelled his breath. He scrunched up his nose, "Baby go brush your teeth." 

"I no baby! I go alone!" Chan whined, looking up at Jeonghan and frowning. 

"Then what are you baby?" He teased his son, trying to hold in his laugh. Chan was so goddamn adorable. 

"I Dino! Dinosaur!" He giggled, his smile lit up the whole room. 

"Dino? Okay Dino go brush your teeth." Jeonghan laughed, pointing at the restroom where he already had the stool set up for his son and the toothpaste and his toothbrush out in arms reach for him. 

"Roar!" He hopped off the couch and padded his feet to the restroom and turning on the sink. Chan was already brushing his teeth the next thing Jeonghan knew. His baby was growing up so fast and he didn't know what to do. He sighed, but Channie is still going to love him hopefully. 

For some reason that giggle in his dream is something he's heard before. Jeonghan shook his head, maybe it was just Chan's? No, it was different than Chan's.

Jeonghan's mind kept floating to a certain gummy smile. He smirked at the thought of Seungcheol. Oh! The signed BooSeokSoon album! He promised Seungcheol, Jeonghan ran to his room and grabbed it off his nightstand, putting it at the table where Chan's lunch box is so he wouldn't forget. 

He turned on his phone and started to type to Seungcheol. 

"I think I can pick Chan up today, and I have a surprise for you! 😄"

After a few silent minutes, well not so silent since Chan came back with toothpaste all over his chin, Jeonghan ran to wash his son's chin and all the toothpaste on the floor. 

"Oh really? I'm excited!" Seungcheol texted and Jeonghan can just feel the corners of his mouth move on his own. 

"Yeah, can't wait to meet you xoxo" Jeonghan's fingers sent the message before he could even read what he sent. Fuck. He had sent hugs and kisses to Seungcheol. Jeonghan shoved his face into some pillows and groaned. "Oh my god I'm so flucking stupid." Of course he didn't forget his son was here. 

"Wha happened Da? You no stupid" He pouted, putting the spoonful of cereal down and tapping his dad's shoulder. 

"Nothing baby-Dino" He teased and smirked, Chan giggling as Jeonghan tickled his son's tummy for a little bit. Chan turning back to finish his two scoops of cereal before getting ready. 

Jeonghan lifted his Dino up and stepped to his own room, opening Chan's side of the closet and grabbing clothes. He grabbed a bunny shirt and blue jeans with a jean jacket and a hat. He dressed his baby up and placed him down. 

"Are you ready for daycare baby? I mean Dino?" Jeonghan squished Chan's cheeks and led him to the shoe rack. Chan put on his shoes while Jeonghan grabbed Chan's lunchbox and the signed album. 

They headed down the apartment stairs and to Jeonghan's car. Jeonghan put Chan in the baby seat in the back, putting on his seatbelt and going to the driver's seat. 

He drove to the daycare, his hair still long at the front and black. Jeonghan parked at the daycare and helped Chan out of his seat. Placing him on the floor and handing him the lunchbox and the album. "Channie go to Cheol okay?" Jeonghan led Chan to the front as Chan ran towards Seungcheol. 

"Cheollie Cheollie!" He giggled with the lunchbox in his hand. "Look what Da gave me!" He handed him the album. "Da told me to go to you and this say Seungcheol!" He grinned.

Seungcheol gasped, holding the album and reading it. He looked up at Jeonghan as Jeonghan grinned, waving. "Tell your dad I'm so happy I could kiss him." Seungcheol whispered in Chan's ear. Chan giggled and smiled "Da! Cheol said he is so happy he could-" Chan's mouth was covered by Seungcheol's hand as he giggled, flailing his arms around. 

Jeonghan laughed, going to his dear Dino and patting his head. "I'll see you soon Dino." Jeonghan smiled, Seungcheol's eyes gazed at the other's smile, so pretty. Their gazes caught each other as Jeonghan swore he saw a dusty pink on the other's cheeks as he felt heat on his own. 

"I'll be going now Dino, Cheol." Jeonghan didn't know when he gave Seungcheol a nickname but it just stuck with him. 

"Dino?" Seungcheol questioned. 

"Oh because apparently he's not my baby anymore, he's a big boy and wants to be called Dino." Jeonghan explained, picking Chan up. "Isn't that right Dino?" He cooed, Chan whining. 

"Oh Dino! Your dad has to go" Seungcheol teased, taking Chan from Jeonghan's arms and holding him. "Say bye!" He waved Chan's arm.

"Bye Da! Cheollie said he so happy he could ki-" Seungcheol covered Chan's mouth again. His face was red and he hid behind Chan's body. 

"Bye Han." He nodded and waved. "I'll enjoy the album well." 

"Bye Cheol!" Jeonghan winked and smirked. He left the daycare as Mingyu was being dropped off. "Oh hi Mingyu!" Mingyu bowed slightly. "Hi Chan's Da" He nodded. Jeonghan continued to the exit as he heard his Dino gasp and yell. 

"Gyu! You here!" He ran and hugged his best friend. 

Jeonghan went off to work at the SVT ent. building. Most of the day would be just be the trio hanging out at their dorm and him and Joshua trying to stop Seungkwan from killing Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i make like a spin-off of this universe where Chan is older and it's more Chan-centric?


	5. snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early snow, Jeonghan loved the snow, the way it was like a fantasy, all pretty and the next moment, gone.

"Soonyoung if you steal one more chip from me, I'll kill you will my bare hands!" Seungkwan was screeching on about how Soonyoung kept shoving his tree trunk like fingers into Seungkwan's chip back. 

Seungkwan had the look of hell in his eyes when Soonyoung did it again and started to run. Jeonghan laughed, "Easy now guys, we don't need any bruises of fights." He rubbed Seungkwan's shoulder to calm him down. 

Seokmin was probably with Joshua buying the others food from the nearest fried chicken place. Seokmin and Soonyoung were craving fried chicken so upon popular demand, fried chicken was to be bought and brought. 

Jeonghan exited the dorm building, sighing. The two of them were a lot, Seokmin was a lot easier to handle because he was more gentle and emotional. He was a little bun of sweetness. 

Jeonghan looked out of the window, seeing flakes of snow flutter around the light gray sky. He gasped, Chan must be so excited right now, he loved snow just as much as his father. Just because it's fun, that's was Chan said to him. 

But Jeonghan didn't pack any hot packs or anything to gear up for the cold. He whipped up his phone from his pocket, pressing the messaging app and texting Seungcheol. 

Does the daycare provide any hot packs?

He put the phone in his pocket and checked on Soonyoung and Seungkwan, they were good. Jeonghan heard a knock at the door, it was probably Joshua and Seokmin. He opened the door and saw Seokmin holding Joshua's hand. Jeonghan's face immediately morphed into a smirk while Seokmin looked down. 

"Chicken's here!" Joshua shouted to break the silence as the other two's loud footsteps were a sign that they were awaiting the food. Soonyoung reached out for the bag and grabbed it.

"Careful Careful!" Joshua warned as the chicken was just in a plastic container and Soonyoung was known for having butterfingers. 

"Hey!" Seungkwan frowned, "Food is for the five of us! Not just you!" He demanded Soonyoung put the bag of fried chicken down at the kitchen counter. 

"Well you didn't want some, remember? Only Seokmin and the managers can have some!" Soonyoung was just being petty now, he stuck out his tongue at the youngest. Jeonghan could not believe that he, was the oldest of the trio. 

After the five of them finished lunch, they just hung around. "Joshuji, can you cover for me? Well, nevermind!" Jeonghan says as he goes to open the messaging app again, seeing a response from Seungcheol. His heart beating a little faster in his ribcage.

Don't worry! I got Chan covered! :) 

Jeonghan muttered a "Thank god." Before texting a thank you message, he them went to their boss and texted that he would leave early to get Chan. Their boss was more understanding than others. 

"What are you smiling about?" Joshua peered over his best friend's shoulder.

"Uh nothing!" Jeonghan panicked a little, he wasn't smiling at all! Was he? It sure didn't feel like he was. Maybe it was subconscious. 

"Is it that Seungcheol guy? Gossip about him Han!" Joshua snickered as Jeonghan pushed his shoulder. He decided to continue anyways. 

"Well Seungcheol is just Chan's daycare worker, that's it" He mumbled softly. Joshua was raising his eyebrow. He sure wasn't convinced. 

"Sure. 'That's it.'" Joshua air quoted as he rolled his eyes, "There's more than that if the Yoon Jeonghan is smiling over a stupid text with a smiley face." 

"Seungcheol's text isn't stupid!" 

"Well it is, does he know that there's emojis?" Joshua flicked Jeonghan's forehead.

"Well I find the smileys endearing!" Jeonghan defended the smileys on Seungcheol's texts. 

"That's sounds more like just a daycare worker." Seokmin shrugged as Jeonghan tsked. 

"You too Seokmin?" He sighed, "Everybody's after me, so I shall take my leave." Jeonghan got up, grabbing his bag before opening the door. 

"Oh no-eth Sir Jeonghan the Angel please don't go!" Soonyoung joked as Joshua laughed a little. 

"I have to Soonyoung the tenth." Jeonghan replied, smiling. 

"Give Chan my hello Jeonghan!" Seungkwan waved goodbye, nodding and grinning.

Jeonghan left, closing the door and going down the dorm and straight to his car. Clicking the door open and getting in the car, the snow was light, so it wouldn't be that much of a pain.

He started to drive to Sunny Smiles Up daycare as he tapped his fingers on the wheel melodically. Jeonghan sang a little bit until his car drove into the parking lot of the daycare. Jeonghan finally parked, looking out the window as he saw Seungcheol and other workers playing with the kids outside. 

All the kids were bundled up, with layers of coats with hats on. Gloves wrapped around their small hands to keep them warm, their noses were red from the harsh nips of the cold. Jeonghan smiled, it was really cute. He had gotten out of the car with his coat, it was comfortably padded inside so it wasn't cold. 

The snow crunched under him as Jeonghan walked towards the crowd of people and children. He scrunched his nose at the cold as he saw his son playing with Mingyu. Giggling and tossing snowballs around. Mingyu whimpered and hissed when Chan tossed a snowball at his cheek. 

"Ouch! Cheollie look! Channie hit me!" Mingyu whined, pointing his small finger at the other. Chan argued back, "Well if you didn't want to be hit, don't mess with the Dino!" He said with pride, his chest puffed up like a rooster.

"Hey now! No need to fight Gyu and Dino." Seungcheol crouched down to the kids' height and told them, squishing one cheek of the two kids. 

"Hey!" The kids said in unison, whining and flailing their arms. 

Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh out loud when Chan was pouting but the ice on his head was melting so it dripped down his little cheeks. Seungcheol's head perked up at the laugh and saw Jeonghan, waving so happily. A smile on his face like a puppy. Chan gasped, seeing his dad and ran to Jeonghan, hugging his legs. 

"Da! Can Gyuu hang with us? You are here so early!" He giggled and dug his head into Jeonghan's coat. Jeonghan looked down at his son with a grin. Damn, this kid was precious, he patted Chan's wet hair and picked him up. "You're going to get a cold if you leave your hair wet Dino." He cooed and bounced Chan up and down in his arms.

Jeonghan then gazed towards Seungcheol who was playing with Mingyu. He strided towards the other two with his son in his arms. "Mingyu you can come over with us." He smiled while fluffing Mingyu's hair. He huffed but then smiled, his smile was so adorable like a puppy as well. 

"YAYY!" Chan screamed in Jeonghan's arms and wiggled around, partying in his dad's arms. "But did you call your mommy or daddy?" Jeonghan asked the tanner boy as he hummed. 

"Yeah, Mommy said yes and to text her so then she gets your contact" Mingyu explained in a very informative voice that made Seungcheol laugh and handing Jeonghan a paper with his mom's number and a word saying (text me this so I know you're Mr. Yoon) **Angel**. "So smart eh Gyu?" He teased as Mingyu's ears were red at the tips. 

"Don't tease Mingyu!" Jeonghan scolded Seungcheol, the older ended up pouting. "Yet." He added as Mingyu's hopeful eyes turned sulky. Seungcheol giggled, looking at Mingyu and patting his hair. 

Jeonghan put the number in his phone and thanked Seungcheol so many times for providing Chan with a coat. He flicked the older's red nose and smiled, Seungcheol blushing, maybe because of the cold. "See you later alligator, now come on Gyu." He hummed, turning into the daycare to grab Mingyu's small bag and going to his car.

"Oh well, I only have one baby seat, who wants it?" Jeonghan announced while opening the car door.

"Gyugyu does!" Chan giggled and poked Mingyu's cheek, the other grinned, "Okay then, I'm more of a big boy than yous if I sit in the baby seat!" Mingyu shot back, Chan gasping. "I want I want!" He made grabby hands towards the baby seat. Jeonghan lifting Mingyu up and placing him in the baby seat, then picking up Chan and placing him next to Mingyu. 

"Have fun you two!" Jeonghan joked as he closed the car door then went in the driver's seat. Starting to drive home, then he got a text from Seungcheol.

Hope you guys get home safely and that Dino doesn't get a cold ❤️

Thank you so much Cheol 😄 I'll owe it up to you one day I swear!

Jeonghan read the text and answering before parking in the parking garage of the apartments and going to the elevator of the apartment building. Mingyu and Jeonghan's little Dino were holding hands together while they walked to the door. Jeonghan unlocked the door, Mingyu was strung along while Chan ran straight into the house. 

While the kids were playing around, Chan was showing off his room and giggling about how shocked Mingyu look. "I barely go in my room" Mingyu pouted, Jeonghan was leaning on the door quietly so the kids didn't notice, but he felt bad for the kiddo. Apparently every break their family gets from working, they end up working on Mingyu's modeling career that they planned for him.

Jeonghan would never want to force Dino into anything he didn't want to do or had no choice to choose. He snapped out of his thoughts when Chan and Mingyu's wide eyes were looking at him. 

"What?" Jeonghan was confused as to why the kids were staring at him like a ghost was behind him. 

"Door!" Chan squealed and hid behind Mingyu, hugging Mingyu from the back. Jeonghan got up, going to the door and checking through the peephole. His heart dropped out of his ass figuratively and literally. 

He gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are going to slow down a little because online school is a thing


	6. shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was shocked to say the least, how did she have the audacity to do this?

"Younghee?" Jeonghan tilted his head as she pushed by and stared at the two children playing around. She glared at Jeonghan before spitting, "Which one is mine?"

"What?" Jeonghan was shocked, she just came through the door and was acting rude. This reminded him of after Chan was born, fighting happened non-stop. To the point Chan would wake up from his nap and wail. Younghee would shut the door, leaving Jeonghan to nurse his son so he wouldn't cry. 

"You know what I said." She bore lasers through his body as she scoffed. "Always acting like you can't hear me. Now give me the child." She demanded. 

"You don't even know which one is yours!" He yelled back, the two boys jumped at Jeonghan's scream. Chan personally had never heard his dad scream. So this woman either had to be a stranger or really rude. He stepped up to the woman. "Stop being mean!" He crossed his arms as the woman chuckled.

"Is this him?" She reached out her arms to pick Chan up.

"Do not. Lay a finger on my child unless you want me to call the cops." Jeonghan snarled. Mingyu was just standing there, wide-eyed and watching. Jeonghan turned to Mingyu and his eyes softened, Mingyu looked somehow used to this. Jeonghan went to Chan, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the woman's grasp. 

He held Mingyu's hand. "You may leave Younghee, you'll never get him. You abandoned him and me." Jeonghan defended his son as she scoffed again. 

"But I'm the mother-"

"No mother would abandon their child. Unless they're heartless." He spat back, interrupting her and leading the children to Jeonghan's room. An 'Ooh' was said by Mingyu as he hadn't seen this room yet. It was huge. 

Jeonghan smiled, "Just stay here okay kiddos? I'll deal with her." 

Chan climbed onto the bed with the help of Mingyu as he crossed his legs. "Who is she?" 

"A very evil woman." Jeonghan ruffled the two kids' hair and ran a hand through his own hair before letting out a big sigh. He opened the door to see Younghee was sitting on the couch. 

"Your child is also mine."

"You weren't here when I was a struggling student trying to work part time jobs to buy his diapers. When I had to ask for help from my friend and had to burden him even more. But you know why he accepted it? Because he has a kind heart, unlike you." He explained, holding a hand up to her. "Now leave please."

Younghee laughed, "I didn't want him because he's useless anyways. I just wanted him out of your care so my husband and I could take care of him." She smiled a cruel smile that made Jeonghan's insides quiver and shiver. 

"You have a husband?" He asked, his old heart was still aching from the pain she inflicted on him emotionally. 

"Yeah," She looked around, "I don't see you have a wife." She mocked him. Jeonghan wondered, how the hell he had even gotten into her. But at least he had Chan, he would never be his mother.

"Okay since I've asked one time too many, please leave." He sighed, leading her to the door. She went out the door, then held it open. "I'll make your life a living hell until you give me my child." She snickered and left the apartment. 

"You kay Mister Yoon?" Mingyu peeped his head out of Jeonghan's room with a concerned look.

Jeonghan smiled softly towards the kid. "It's okay Gyu, you can just call me Hannie if you want, Dino calls me that rarely." Mingyu nodded as Chan climbed off the bed and held Mingyu's hand. 

"Da! Good?" He asked, his little pout showing as Jeonghan smiled. "How about getting icecream?" Jeonghan asked the two as they giggled nodding. 

"Be careful!" Jeonghan warned the two kids as they put their shoes back on and ran to the door like puppies. He held each of their hands as they walked to the elevator and went down. They walked around the plaza area of town. 

The snow was melting, like it was never there in the first place. Jeonghan pinched Mingyu and Chan's cheek as they entered the ice cream shop. "Which flavor?" He looked down to the duo.

"Uhh. Strawberries" Mingyu decided as he pointed at the tub of strawberry ice cream through the glass. Chan pouted whining, "But I want that!" He yelled, Jeonghan's neck burned with embarrassment. The people all turned to them. "You guys can both have strawberry it's okay!" Jeonghan crouched to their height and rubbed his kid's shoulder. 

"But only mine!" Chan pouted, furrowing his eyebrows with tears in his eyes. "Don't be greedy Dino. We can all share. I don't mind strawberry too, so what about we get a big ice cream cone so we can all share?" Jeonghan compromised with his frustrated child.

"Okay." His child's frown soon disappeared and turned into a smile. "Gyu and me have ice cream!" He said in a sing song voice. 

"Can I have a large ice cream cone with strawberry ice cream? Thank you." Jeonghan paid the cashier as he grabbed the cone. They walked out of the ice cream shop as Jeonghan bowed profusely and kept repeating, "I'm sorry" To the customers who were eating their ice cream. 

Once they approached the park, they all sat at the bench, Mingyu's little legs swinging as Chan glanced over and saw Mingyu and started to follow him. His tinier legs were swinging as he giggled. Jeonghan took a bite of his ice cream before having a slight brain freeze. 

He then handed the cone to Chan. "Before you eat, what did I say about yelling in public Dino?" Jeonghan was about to scold him. Chan's bottom lip quivered and Jeonghan was about to baby him, but he can't let his kid become a spoiled brat. 

"No doing it." Chan muttered as Jeonghan nodded, "When we get home, you can't play with you toys, so you just have to stick with your papa!" Jeonghan cheered to make Chan not so bummed about not playing with his toys as a punishment. 

Chan licked the ice cream slightly before handing it to Mingyu. Mingyu just looked around, seeing a guy walk dogs. He squinted his eyes. He seemed familiar. It's Seungcheol!

Mingyu waved at Seungcheol as he caught the kid's wave. Waving back while trying to juggle walking three dogs all at once. He headed over to the three. The dogs ran to them as Chan squealed, lifting his legs up and holding them close to him.   
  


Jeonghan was spaced out, thinking of his ex. So you didn't really need me huh? Is what he thought before a voice intruded his thoughts.

"Hey Hannie!" A bright voice greeted him.


	7. spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol was curious to why Jeonghan was spaced out. Ft. Dogs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry you've been waiting so long, i've been in a slump recently :( also sorry for deleting many stories, i don't feel confident enough to continue to story without it turning up like trash

"Hey Hannie!" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he felt Chan tugging on his arm since he was terrified of dogs. Jeonghan glanced up and saw Seungcheol, he couldn't help but blush as he was fond of the other. 

"Mingyu! How are you?" Seungcheol asked warmly as Mingyu crouched to pet the dogs as they sniffed his hair. He giggled as Mingyu looked back at Chan as the younger had a terrified look in his eyes. 

"Come here Dino! They don't bite" Seungcheol poked Chan's cheek before the other sat there, gripping the bench a little before climbing down. He reluctantly sat on the floor as the dogs swarmed him. He was about to cry out as Seungcheol interjected.

"Hey, be nice Dolly! Honey! Sunshine! Don't fight! That'll scare Dino! Excuse me." He pulled the dogs away as Dolly stopped sniffing Chan and panted, smiling as the corners of Jeonghan's mouth lifted. 

"See? Dino, they are sweet little things, I bet when you're older, you'll beg me for a dog!" He joked as Mingyu walked with Seungcheol while he tried to tame the dogs. 

"Here, Mingyu, you can take Dolly back since she's a good girl." Seungcheol helped wrap the leash around the other's hand to hold as Dolly barely pulled. Mingyu smiled, "Really? Woah! I've never done this before!" He had a slight lisp that made Seungcheol's heart melt with how adorable the kid is. 

Seungcheol went to calm Honey and Sunshine down as Mingyu walked Dolly back. "Guys! Look! I have Dolly!" He exclaimed with his eyes glimmering, Jeonghan nodded as Chan wore a big smile. "She good?" His son asked as Mingyu nodded, petting Dolly's head.

"Cheollie brought Dolly, Honey, and Sunshine over three times one day!" Mingyu smiled, squishing Dolly's cheek while he explained. "Before you came here" 

Jeonghan took note of that when Chan giggled, reaching his small hand to touch Dolly's curly dark chocolate fur. His eyes lit up as he grinned even wider, Mingyu joined along. Dolly was just sitting there, smiling and panting. 

Seungcheol came back with Honey and Sunshine, the two dogs were now tamed as he took a seat next to Jeonghan while the little ones played on the floor. "What's on your mind?" 

Jeonghan flattened his lips into a line as he glanced at Seungcheol's round eyes, his hair was fluffed up and messy. He couldn't help but find the little eyelashes that fell on his cheeks endearing. "Just a lot, Chan's birth mother came." He sighed, blinking for a while until he suddenly got the urge to wipe away the eyelashes.

He got closer, Seungcheol's body was still as his round eyes widened. "What are you doing Han?" The brunette questioned the raven haired. Jeonghan just smiled as he responded, "Your eyelashes are on your cheek." He brought up his thumb and rubbed it on the pale skin gently. 

"Thanks, you know I heard that if you make a wish and blow it away, it'll come true." Seungcheol added as Jeonghan snickered, "That sounds ridiculous." 

"But I'll do it," He brought the eyelashes to his lips and almost blew it before Seungcheol stopped him. "Heyy! Stop it! I told you it so give my eyelashes back!" Jeonghan paused and gave the other eyelash to Seungcheol before wishing into the eyelash he had and blowing it away to the wind. 

Seungcheol wore a pout on his face, Jeonghan found that adorable as the other shut his eyes and wished. Soon, his beautiful, in Jeonghan's eyes, eyelashes fluttered as they opened. The other puffed his lips and blew on the eyelash, the lash blowing away to the wind as well. Jeonghan was stuck staring at the other. He didn't realize it until.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Seungcheol smirked as Jeonghan pushed the other's shoulder. Laughing softly as the kids looked at the pair on the bench. Mingyu whispered in Chan's ear as they both shared their giggles. "Hey, what are you giggling about Gyu, Dino?" Seungcheol asked. 

"Jeonghan and Cheollie kissing in a tree, k i s s i n g!" The duo sang the tune as the adults blushed. 

Jeonghan just poked the middle of Mingyu's eyebrows, then he did the same to his own child as Chan and Mingyu whined. 

"Anyways about the mother, are you guys on good terms?" Seungcheol was curious as Jeonghan scoffed. "As if we could ever be, she wants to take Chan from me." He felt the feelings of sourness erupt inside of him whenever he would think about Chan's mother. 

"Wow. That's surprising." Seungcheol was just as shocked as Jeonghan initially was. "Well she can't do that," He stated as Jeonghan shrugged. "Who says she can't?" 

"Me. I say so, I will protect Dino!" He fist pumped in the air. Jeonghan just snorted as he flicked Seungcheol's forehead. "I'm serious!" 

"God, you're cute." Jeonghan accidentally let the words slip out of his mouth as Seungcheol blushed in his ears, cheeks, -and mostly his face. Jeonghan smirked, "I'm serious" He mocked the other's previous words. 

"So why are you walking dogs?" He brought up a different subject so the other wouldn't keep being shy.

"Oh! These are my mom's she makes sure they get enough exercise everyday" Seungcheol's blush slowly faded away as Jeonghan nodded, listening to Seungcheol ramble about how he loves his family.

It reminds him of BooSeokSoon and how close him, Joshua, and the three are together. They were even best friends since high school, just the three of them were closer as Joshua and Jeonghan were friends since elementary school.

"Da, hungry" Chan tugged on Jeonghan's pant leg as Dolly sat next to him, her chocolate brown puppy eyes gazing into his soul. "But you just finished ice cream a while ago, unless Mingyu is hungry too, you can wait until we get home." 

Chan pouted and scooted towards Seungcheol, "Hungey?" He mumbled to the adult as Seungcheol pretended to think. Right when he was gonna open his mouth, his stomach answered as it growled. 

Chan giggled and then turned to his dad, Jeonghan sighing as he nodded, "But where are the dogs gonna go?" He asked the older as Seungcheol replied quickly, "I'm dropping them off at home and then us four can go out to eat" 

Jeonghan agreed as Seungcheol took the leashes of the three puppies and jogged away. "I guess we have to wait now." Jeonghan mumbled as Mingyu and Chan got on the bench, Chan laid his head down on his dad's lap.

Jeonghan looked at the way the sunshine reflected off of his kid's hair, Chan smiling, like he's going to imply something. "Cheol, Da, mwah" Jeonghan blushed, although it might be two words and a sound affect, he could assume was Chan was saying. 

"Shushh!" Jeonghan poked Dino's nose as he scrunched his nose at his dad. Mingyu laid his head on Jeonghan's shoulder as he slumped. The boys must've been tired from such an adventurous day. 

Today felt like spring, even if the snow just melted, the sun makes the sky feel like spring. 

"I'm back!" Seungcheol panted, out of breath as he hunched over to breathe as the little boys in front of him were passed out on either side of Jeonghan. He laughed, "I guess they're tired." 

"It's fine we can carry them back and I'll order take out or something."

"I'll cook! If you have anything at your house"

"Sure, that's great!" Jeonghan grinned as he hauled Chan to pick him up and carry him in his arms. Seungcheol helped by carrying Mingyu in his arms. The slightly taller little boy was so peacefully asleep. 

  
Jeonghan sometimes wonders what crazy schedule his family goes through, including the little boy. 


	8. lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol cooks for the four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally forgot about this for six months 😭😭😭 im so sorry

“Phew!” Seungcheol let out as he held the two kids he had been holding the whole way. Jeonghan snickered as he held Chan gently and led Seungcheol into the apartment. “You didn’t have to carry the both of them the whole way here, I offered to help. Don’t be so nice mister tough guy.” Jeonghan squished Seungcheol’s bicep.

The latter just was more interested in the floor as his cheeks fluttered in pink pigment. “But those kiddos deserve a comfy place to nap.”

”What do you mean? You’re all muscular, softie.” Jeonghan winked as he held Chan’s sleeping body up and placed him on the bed. He soon followed with the unconscious Mingyu in Seungcheol’s arms.

”You can go cook for us now mister I can do everything”

”Hey!”

”But it’s cute, don’t worry about it Cheol.” Jeonghan winked and sat on the cushioned couch, letting both kids lay their head in his lap. He carded his hands through Mingyu’s hair as a little voice croaked. “Da?” Chan mumbled as Jeonghan’s attention was diverted to his child’s.

”Yes sweetie?” He hummed lightly as Chan’s long eyelashes fluttered multiple times before revealing a galaxy of stars in his eyes. He giggled until a look of concern washed over him. “Where’s Cheollie?” Chan pouted as a voice hollered from the kitchen.

”I’m here Dino! Don’t worry!” A multitude of sounds clanked against whatever it was. Jeonghan was getting worried that Seungcheol was messing with his kitchen. “I know we don’t have much, but just grab the two lunchables for the kids and just ramen for us.” 

“Got it!” Seungcheol chimed as he made a small ‘aha’ sound. Grabbing ramen packets as he looked in the fridge for lunchables. Jeonghan turned his head and observed the other at the counter. Seungcheol’s dimples were peeking out from his cheeks as Jeonghan’s eyes just stared.

”Am I that good looking today?” Seungcheol snapped him out of being zoned out and Jeonghan’s eyes widened. He was caught off guard. “No way, you’re always handsome!” He winked to blow it off as it was Seungcheol’s turn to blush.

”Here’s the lunchables!” The other watched while Seungcheol goofily handed the two—babies that are awake—their lunchables. “Ooh crackers!” Jeonghan looked at Mingyu, who looked so amazed.

”What is this?” Mingyu held the lunchable in his hand as he flipped it around and smiled. “This looks cool!” He cheered as Chan just watched Mingyu and giggled.

”You’ve never had it before?” Jeonghan asked while Mingyu shook his head, “Mot yet Mister Hannie.” Jeonghan couldn’t help but coo at the nickname the kiddo made up for him.

After Seungcheol had got their ramen cooked and ready, he grabbed one bowl for each of them and handed the bowl to Jeonghan. “Here, have it.” Seungcheol hummed as Jeonghan agreed, grabbing his chopsticks and picking the noodles up. Putting it in his bowl, ending up with a full bowl of noodles.

Jeonghan hadn’t noticed that Chan was looking at him with bright eyes. “Ooh! Da! Can do?” He questioned and repeated it until Jeonghan laughed, nodding. He picked up noodles with his chopsticks and had his hand under the noodles so it wouldn’t fall and stain their couch. Jeonghan made airplane noises until the spoon reached Chan’s mouth. 

“Brrrr shhhh! Ready for eating!” He made little noises and Chan was jumping in his seat and opened his mouth. Closing it around the spoon and taking the noodles. He munched on the ramen as Mingyu piped up. “Can you do for me?” Jeonghan nodded as he did the exact same for Mingyu.

The little boy making little noises of excitement as Chan finished the spoonful of ramen. “Do Cheollie!” Jeonghan froze at Seungcheol’s name. “Oh no, he’s an adult he can—”

“Aaaaaa” Seungcheol already had his mouth opened as Jeonghan let out a sigh of disbelief. He swished the spoon towards the latter as Seungcheol shook his head. “With the noises too.” Jeonghan sighed and repeated the actions, with rhe noises.

”I feel like I’m taking care of three kids.” He laughed as Seungcheol hummed, chewing the noodles as Jeonghan didn’t back up from when he hovered over the latter to feed him. It was like they were frozen in each other’s presence.

”Cheollie and Hannie sitting in a tree. K i s s i n g.” Jeonghan heard Mingyu tell Chan as he snapped out of it and pushed Seungcheol away. “Hey! Gyugyu! I told you not to say that anymore!” Jeonghan gently scolded the kid as Mingyu just stuck out his tongue.

Sheesh, these kids are getting rebellious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this chapter? i hope it was as good as the last one.


	9. thank u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is really thankful for Seungcheol, maybe he does something else he might regret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i forgot about ao3 since i’ve been drowning in my studies, heh. anyways please enjoy these very slow updates of my fanfictions!

“Thank you Cheol, I hope you get home safely!” Jeonghan pulled the other into a hug as the kids were whining. “Don’t let Cheollie go!” Chan cried as he sniffled, wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s legs. Mingyu humming and hugging Seungcheol’s hip.

”Oh, no need! Chan and Mingyu are sweethearts!” Seungcheol gave an eye smile to Jeonghan. Jeonghan bit his lip, he felt a smile on the edge of his lips. Why did he feel a burst of excitement in his heart when the other’s dimple peeps out. 

“No really, thank you. I’ll bring you to a BooSeokSoon concert as soon as possible!” Jeonghan grinned, holding onto Seungcheol’s arm as the other hummed. “Oh you don’t have to Han—”

”But I want to! You’ve been dealing with these little gremlins for a while now, I’m so greatful. So greatful for you and the other staff as well”

“Han, that’s really sweet, I’ll see you later” Seungcheol squished Jeonghan’s cheek, Jeonghan watched as the other waved once more to the kids and turned around, opening the wooden door with a slight creak. “Bye, for now” He spoke with a wide smile, his gums showing along with his dimples making an appearance on his cheeks.

Jeonghan laid back on the couch. Chan crawling back onto his stomach and laying there. “Dada, are you crushy?” Chan questioned as Jeonghan tilted his head. “What’s crushy?”

”Crushing Cheollie!” Chan giggles as Mingyu nods along, laying by Jeonghan. Jeonghan blushed, “No!” he shook his head and smiled. “You guys need to get to bed.” Jeonghan looked outside and saw Seungcheol’s figure walking by and waving at the window. A smile couldn’t help but grow on his face as he saw the dark night sky.

He returned back to the kids with their bottom lips jutted out and sparkling shimmering in their eyes. “Can we stay up with you, please Dada?” Chan pleaded with a whine at the end and Mingyu nodding his head along. 

“Please Hannie! Me and Channie want to watch movies with you!” Mingyu held onto Jeonghan’s arm with a slight grip while Chan leaned on Mingyu.

How could he resist these kids? Especially when they’re so adorable like this. Jeonghan took a deep breath before exhaling. “Fine, you can watch a movie with me” he caved in while the kids cheered “but, only if you get ready for bed so you don’t get cavities.”   
  


Chan whined once again, laying back on his dad while he shook his head, refusing. Mingyu, on the other hand, was getting things from his bag and pulling out toiletries. A toothbrush with a dog design on it and a travel-sized toothpaste container. 

Jeonghan watched as Mingyu easily padded into the restroom and he heard the sink turn on. Mingyu was a really obedient child, he couldn’t help but feel bad. That kid’s parents are barely around, and it doesn’t seem like he has any other friends than Chan. But who was he to judge?  
  


Him and the kids ended up passing out on the couch, Mingyu was in the middle of Jeonghan and Chan, being cuddled by the both of them.   
  


The sun’s ray beamed down on Jeonghan’s face, the only thing saving him was his bangs. He stretched out his long limbs as he immediately heard the whines of his child, Chan was whining as he tussled and turned, clinging onto sleep.

Jeonghan placed the children both on the couch so that he could get ready for work. It was four in the morning, too early to be awake for Jeonghan, even earlier for the kiddos. 

He’d freshened up, brushed his teeth, sprayed dry shampoo in his hair. He had’t got the time to properly wash his hair since the days were flew past him like jets. Jeonghan glanced back at the couch, finding two heads swaying side to side. He chuckled as he walked behind the couch, looking at the children drowsily watch cartoons that were on the TV.

Jeonghan has to call up someone to take care of them, he doesn’t think that the company would allow him to bring the two kids along. Even though he knew how much Chan’s uncles would’ve loved that. 

He hummed, quickly pressing through his contacts, who would even be up at this hour? If Jeonghan and Joshua weren’t working the same job, he’d probably call up his best friend of seven years. 

Jeonghan found a contact he’d haven’t called in a while. Junhui, how was that guy? Him and Jeonghan might’ve been a quick thing between Jeonghan raising Chan and dealing with his ex. A quick fling of the moment, but other than that, he hasn’t seen a glimpse of Junhui.

Jeonghan didn’t even notice his phone press call before he looked at the screen. Fuck, he was already dialing Junhui’s number. Worst comes to worst, Junhui would be asleep. Jeonghan came to terms with his thoughts and was ready to end the call. 

Three, two, one. Jeonghan opened his shut eyes to see the phone screen have Junhui’s contact name at the top of the screen. Double fuck. He rushed to put his phone against his ear as he heard Junhui’s croaking voice over the crushing noises of what he assumed was a pillow.

”Hello?” Jeonghan paused, what was he supposed to say to a guy he hasn’t spoke to in two years? Take care of my kid and another kid? That sounds nuts!   
  


“Listen I’m going to hang up if you don’t have anything to say.” Junhui’s voice echoed through his ear as the younger dragged out the ‘L’ sound. 

“Wait! Can you uhm.. Take care of my kid?” Jeonghan nervously bit his lip as Junhui let out a chuckle. “Wait, you’re serious? I don’t even know who you are?” Jeonghan heard Junhui’s voice clear as it seemed that the other looked at who he was talking to.

”Jeonghan?!”


End file.
